


Больше, чем в любой другой момент во Вселенной

by pouringmorning



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pouringmorning/pseuds/pouringmorning
Summary: Момент, когда на небе больше звезд, чем когда-либо, вокруг на много миль никого нет, и лишь два человека, которые на самом деле не совсем люди, — ведь в их руках само Время — сидят в собственноручно связанном гамаке в ветвях высочайшего дерева, позволяя звездам отражаться в их глазах.
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/River Song
Kudos: 3





	Больше, чем в любой другой момент во Вселенной

— Красиво, правда?

Доктор ощущает улыбку Ривер в её голосе и тоже улыбается. Он вдыхает по-ночному свежий воздух, ловит взглядом особенно яркую звезду и усмехается:

— Это ведь я должен был спрашивать!

И это верно: ведь Доктор привез Ривер сюда, а не она — его. Ривер поднимается, устраивается поудобнее, раскачивая движениями гамак, и хитро смотрит на мужа.

— Но это ведь я спросила. — Ривер смеётся, не в силах больше сдерживаться, а Доктор замирает, любуясь тем, как тысячи и тысячи далёких звезд отражаются в ее глазах. Гамак качается, и он крепче обнимает жену.

— Красиво, — сдаётся Доктор, выдыхая, вот только взгляд его обращён совсем не к звёздам.

Ривер снова смеётся, уже несколько насмешливо, и отводит взгляд. Доктор осознаёт, что выглядит как последний влюблённый дурак, тем более из-за звёзд светло и его хорошо видно. Ривер ложится обратно, прижимаясь к нему, и любуется звёздами, ради которых они вообще-то и прилетели. У них есть время до рассвета.

— Смотри, звезда Беллатрикс. — Доктор вытягивает руку и тычет ею в небо. — Вон там! Синяя точка в созвездии Ориона.

— Где?

Ривер хмурится, и Доктор опять практически слышит ее выражение лица. Фыркнув, он перехватывает руку жены и указывает её пальцем, двигаясь ещё ближе, чтобы оценить ракурс.

— Ах, это, — слышится усмешка. — Это Ригель, дорогой, а Беллатрикс — выше.

— Нет-нет, Беллатрикс.

— Ригель.

— Беллатрикс!

— До-о-ктор, — тихо рычит Ривер, хотя ни капельки не злится по-настоящему, и Доктор это знает, — это _не_ Беллатрикс.

— Это ещё почему?

Теперь приподнимается Доктор, неловко шатая гамак, и нависает над женой.

— Потому что это Ригель.

Они смотрят друг на друга, играя взглядами. Ривер старательно удерживает на лице раздражение, но Доктор, перекрывающий ей вид и с искренним удивлением взирающий на нее, мешает. Наконец он отодвигается и, не выдерживая, начинает хохотать. Ривер хихикает, смешно тряся кудряшками, а затем начинает громко смеяться. Всё это глупо и сентиментально, но отнюдь не бесполезно — всё напряжение, появляющееся сперва в их встречах, разбивается о смех и исчезает.

Восстановив дыхание, Ривер поднимается и тоже садится рядом с Доктором, прижимаясь к нему. Он одной рукой обнимает её и мельком целует в висок. Ривер улыбается и потирает скулы, уже болящие от смеха и бесчисленных улыбок.

Доктор переплетает свои пальцы с пальцами Ривер и вслушивается в тишину ночи, смешанную с шелестом моря вокруг. Неизвестные ему — ещё — насекомые ласкают слух странными, ни на что не похожими мелодиями, и Доктор улыбается. Ривер вдруг крепче сжимает его пальцы и двигается ещё ближе, обдавая шею горячим дыханием.

Доктор удивленно поворачивается к ней, чтобы услышать:

— Всё равно это Ригель.

Он давится воздухом, глядя в насмешливые глаза супруги.

— Ривер, дорогая, это определенно Беллатрикс, — серьёзно отвечает он.

— Ригель.

— Беллатрикс.

— Ригель.

— Беллатрикс.

Ривер совершенно уверена в своих словах. Доктор тоже, а ещё он уверен, что это самый глупый спор в его жизни.

— Ригель.

— Ригель. Ой!

— Вот видишь!

Доктор бьёт себя по лбу, вызывая новый приступ смеха у Ривер. Она тыкается ему в плечо, дрожа от смеха, и он инстинктивно крепко обнимает в ответ. Гамак опасно раскачивается, но оба повелителя Времени не замечают этого.

Доктор смотрит на другую часть неба, заставляя и Ривер повернуться: спорить о созвездии Ориона обоим надоело. С особенной улыбкой галлифреец отмечает:

— Млечный Путь.

— Да, — соглашается Ривер, уютно устроившаяся в объятьях мужа.

Они долго называют различные названия звезд, планет и созвездий. Небосвод движется, демонстрируя новую карту неба, и Ривер с Доктором принимаются за созвездия, висящие над самым горизонтом, чтобы потом все равно вернуться к той самой Ригель-Беллатрикс.

У Доктора давно не было таких лёгких вечеров, и, пожалуй, Ривер — единственная, с кем рядом он может позволить такие моменты. Ривер неповторима во многом.

Ривер — единственная, кто может сорваться с места вместе с Доктором ради какой-то глупости и перевернуть эту затею в абсолютный выигрыш.

Ривер — единственная, кто просыпается рядом с Доктором. В такие ночи она спит, не видя кошмаров и не догадываясь, что старые страхи Доктора тоже оставляют его только с ней.

Ривер — единственная настоящая жена Доктора, и он любит её, хоть и слишком глуп для того, чтобы сказать это.

Ривер — _его_ единственная.

И пусть завтра Доктор отправится по её приглашению в один из ресторанов Каптейн Би гонять далеков, а Ривер посылала это сообщение вчера, сегодня они вместе и абсолютно счастливы. И такие моменты Доктор любит больше любых других, предложенных Вселенной.


End file.
